Buffy and the Lethal Protector
by Celgress
Summary: Tired of battling Spider-Man in NYC Eddie Brock, aka the anti-hero called Venom, seeks a quiet life as a high school journalism teacher in Sunnydale California. Little does he or his other suspect their new home town is anything but peaceful. Starts at the beginning of BtVS Season Two and will continue from there, assuming it generates enough interest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy and the Lethal Protector – Prologue

By

Celgress

Sunken Church Sunnydale September 1997, night

The Anointed One fumed. He couldn't believe what had happened! Not only had Absalom failed to resurrect their beloved Master he'd gotten himself dusted in the process! Everything had gone wrong the Order of Aurelius was more in shambles than ever!

"Whoever kills the Slayer shall be my new lieutenant." The Anointed one declared leaping upon the Master's former throne. "Who amongst you is brave enough to accept my challenge? Do I have any volunteers?"

"And suffer the Master and Absalom's fate, no thanks." A bearded, brown haired male vampire said shaking his head others murmured their own serious reservations.

"Cowards," The child vampire hissed in disgust.

"They are, cowardly and unworthy of the name Aurelians," A new voice said one that was sophisticated and full of concealed threat. All eyes focused on the newcomer a tall, slim, male vampire wearing a hooded crimson robe. Shoulder length sliver hair and a matching goatee framed his drawn, pale face. The glint in his light blue eyes betrayed a deep intelligence. "Miserable, useless creatures their value, such as it is, strictly limited."

"How dare you insult us interloper!" The bearded vampire roared slipping into vamp face. He threw himself at the stranger who waived his right hand at the attacking vampire. An invisible force violently threw the bearded vampire across the vast cavern pinning him against a wall.

The stranger then waved his left hand again tossing several candles at the bearded vampire who was quickly immolated crumbling into dust. "I detest insolence. Where was I ah yes allow me to introduce myself I am Lucien an old friend and loyal follower of the late Master." Lucien said a hint of sadness in his voice. Lucien now placed his attention fully on the Anointed One. "I hear you have a problem with a certain Slayer, Buffy Summers. Rest assured I am the solution to your underlings' recent shortcomings."

"No, I will no longer tolerate flash promises made by self-inflated shamans." The Anointed One said narrowing his eyes. "Destroy him at once my minions." The other vampires remained still. "Follow my orders!"

"How unfortunate, they've lost faith in your leadership it would seem. Can't say I blame them, your conduct is far from inspiring." Lucien said quickly closing the distance between himself and the Anointed One. Hoisting up the much smaller vampire by his throat Lucien put his free right hand on the Anointed One's head and twisted hard decapitating him. Sweeping away the tiny pile of ash Lucien sat upon the freshly vacated throne. "Hear me I have come to make our Order great again. Under my tutelage the Brethren of Aurelius shall one more become a force to be feared. Our imminent reassertion of greatest begins on the Night of Saint Vigeous with Buffy Summers' long awaited demise! " Cheers of approval echoed throughout the chamber.

Sunnydale Bus Station the next day, morning

"Enjoy your stay in Sunnydale Mr. Brock." The bus driver said as the stocky, blonde haired man with the weathered face, dressed in what appeared by be faded blue jeans and a black leather jacket grabbed his bag and departed.

"Thanks," Eddie Brock said cheerfully. Surveying his surroundings as the bus pulled away Eddie breathed in deeply savouring the fresh, clean Californian air. Sunnydale seemed peaceful enough. He'd made the right decision for himself and his other. Free of that accursed arachnid they could finally find peace on the West Coast. Eddie's only regret was there seemed little crime to prevent here. Oh well maybe his new job as journalism teacher at Sunnydale High School would be more exciting than he assumed, who knows? Hefting his duffle bag with minimum effort Eddie walked away towards his new life.

To Be Continued

 **What do you think my loyal readers, should I continue this tale or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy and the Lethal Protector – Episode One: First Patrol and Meeting the Gang

By

Celgress

Sunnydale High School late September 1997

Eddie Brock had been working as the new journalism instructor at Sunnydale High for a little over a week. Overall he enjoyed his new job and surroundings. His only major complaints were the general apathy expressed by the student body seemingly towards anything & everything outside of outlandishly unbelievable gossip (such as a giant praying mantis having ate an instructor's head last year and a killer scarecrow brought to life each Halloween by rainfall, really) and Principle Snyder's tyrannical attitude towards everyone, including teachers. Eddie soon learned Snyder truly was a petty, tin pot dictator. How Eddie's other longed to strangle Snyder. Eddie however restrained it's violent impulses killing the principle his first week simply wouldn't do, no matter how much Snyder might deserve such a fate. While most of his students were far from attentive there were several notable exceptions; a naturally inquisitive yet at times painfully shy red haired girl named Willow Rosenberg, her easy going jokester friend Alexander "Xander" Harris and the obsessive school newspaper assistant editor Frederick "Freddie" Iverson. Willow and Freddie even went so far as to pepper Eddie with questions about his time spent working at the Daily Globe, then one of two primary newspapers in NYC. Inevitably however their question had led Xander to jokingly ask Eddie if he knew any of the Avengers or other famous Manhattan superheroes including Spider-Man. Eddie had snapped at the startled teen telling Xander it was none of his business who Eddie did or didn't know back in New York. Later Eddie cursed himself up and down he'd nearly lost control of himself, and worse yet his other, after a simple question from an innocent teenager. Eddie searched for Xander so he could apologize that day at lunch and during his free periods without success. A few days later Eddie learned Xander along with his small, tightly knit group of friends spent all their free time in the school library. How odd, dismissing the thought Eddie squared his shoulders and made a beeline for the library after finishing the prepared lunch he'd brought from home the following day.

"Body parts creepy eh Giles?" Buffy said.

"Indeed," Giles said scanning the pages of an ancient, crumbling book.

"Zombies I knew it somebody is raising an army of zombies to eat our brains." Xander said fearfully.

"Possibly," Jenny Calendar said.

"Don't encourage him Jenny." Giles said sighing. "While often meat eaters zombies do not exclusively eat brains nor do they always target humans."

"Um is this a bed time?" Eddie said standing in the doorway stunned by the conversation he'd overheard.

"Ah Mr. Brock," Calendar said remembering Eddie from the school assembly where he'd been introduced by Snyder last week. "We were discussing a, movie yes a movie series."

"Q-Quite Right," Giles said shutting the tome he'd been reviewing with an audible snap and a tiny puff of dust.

"What are your thoughts on Night of the Living Dead Mr. Brock?" Xander said playing along with Jenny's cover story.

"I prefer Day of the Dead actually." Eddie said fully entering the library and approaching the group.

"Really, if I remember correctly it is the bleakest movie of the series." Jenny said.

"I like Dawn of the Dead best, can't beat zombies taking over a shopping mall." Xander said.

"Which is why Day is my favorite Ms. Calendar," Eddie said ignoring Xander's comment. "I prefer a sense of stark realism to sugar-coated fantasy."

"Please call me Jenny." Jenny said gesturing to her companions. "This is Rupert, Buffy and Xander."

Eddie nodded and then smiled politely as each person was introduced. "Xander and I have already met. Actually Xander is why I'm here, and you can all call me Eddie or Edward." Eddie said.

"Me," Xander said pointing at himself unsure of what to expect from his burly, obviously short tempered teacher.

"I want to apologize for snapping at you in class a couple days ago. My reaction was uncalled for it was a legitimate question you asked. I was having a bad day, no hard feelings?" Eddie asked extending his buffy right hand in an act of reconciliation.

"No hard feelings, Eddie." Xander said after a moment of hesitation. He wasn't use to be treated with any degree of respect by his teachers, outside of Jenny and Giles of course.

"See you all around." Eddie said after his handshake with Xander.

"In spite of his rough around the edges appearance he seems to be a nice guy." Jenny said once Eddie had departed.

"True," Giles said again picking up his reference book.

"Yeah which sure is a welcomed changed around here." Buffy said then noting the disapproving expressions on Giles' and Jenny's faces quickly added. "Present company accepted."

"I'm curious Xander what did you ask Mr. Brock that set him off? He seems so mild mannered." Jenny said.

"Nothing really, I asked if he knew any superheroes from his time working at the Daily Globe in New York. I figured he must have come in contact with a few while covering news there." Xander said with a shrug.

"Odd that would set him off." Jenny said.

"Tell me about it." Xander half laughed. "I mean it was a totally innocent question."

"Maybe Mr. Brock I mean Eddie doesn't like discussing his past. It could hold painful memories for him. I can understand that." Buffy said her face growing sad with memories of her own checkered past.

"Excellent point Buffy," Giles said nose once more buried in his book. "Can we please return to the matter at hand? Lunch break won't last all day and we still have a rather sinister supernatural mystery on our hands."

Eddie Brock's Apartment, evening

That night Eddie decided it was high time he unleashed his inner beast and took it for a stroll around town. Although Eddie desired a quieter life then they'd lived back east the drive to protect their new home remained strong. They couldn't allow innocents' suffering even if there was far less of it here than there had been in a cesspool of iniquity like NYC. Feeling the soothing, silky embrace of his other fully engulfing him Eddie gave in letting it exercise more control over their shared being than he had dared in well over a month. Eagerly the obsidian ooze his clothing had transformed into covered him forming the classic blueish-black with interlocking stylized white spider symbols on front & back, along with matching white ovals on the backs of his hands and elongated white crescent shaped eyes appearance of the feared lethal protector Venom. The material covering Eddie's mouth split open showing a mouth full of green slime dripping fangs and a long, pink prehensile tongue likewise coated in slime. His black finger tips sharped into claws. Opening his window Venom crouched briefly on the sill before firing off a line of thick grey-white webbing from the back of his left hand and swinging away.

Unlike his old haunts Venom soon discovered Sunydale played host to a rather unusual variety of nightlife. It was when Venom broke up what at first appeared to be an attempted sexual assault, in a tightly confined alleyway not far from a local dive nightclub frequented by the town's young people called the Bronze, but turned out to be something far worse that he learned how strange his protectorate truly was. Landing behind the assailant Venom easily tossed him away from the terrified young woman who ran off without uttering a thank you. Venom assuming that was the end of it turned around luckily his warning sense informed him something was wrong a spilt second before he heard deep, animalistic growling. Whirling around Venom was confronted by the man he'd previously trounced sporting a deformed face including a pronounced brow, sharp incisors and fluorescent yellow eyes.

"Die interfering freak!" The vampire screeched lashing out at Venom with his long nails which tore several small chunks out of the symbiote which it near instantaneously regenerated.

"What are you?" Venom asked having only encountered one other being that closely approximated his opponent's current appearance. The living Vampire Michael Morbius.

"I am one of the brethren of Aurelius. We are the elite amongst vampires." The vampire zealot hissed.

"Vampires, great vampires are parasites who prey upon the most vulnerable in society. We detest vampires." Venom hissed back.

"Die abomination…" The vampire zealot said however before he could launch another attack he exploded into a cloud of dust.

A handsome, brown haired man in a trench coat stepped out of the shadows behind where the vampire zealot had stood a moment ago. "Thought you can use some help, my name is Angel." Angel said offering his hand which Venom refused.

"We are Venom." Venom said eyeing Angel warily. "We sense similar things in you as the one who attacked us. You are a vampire, correct?" Venom snarled advancing on Angel.

"Yes but I'm a good vampire." Angel said putting his hands up and taking a step back. "I slayed the bad vampire remember?"

"Experience has taught us there are no truly good vampires." Venom said continuing his slow but steady advance.

"Trust me I'm a unique case. A hundred years ago gypsies cursed me with a soul, ever since I've been trying to atone for my sins." Angel said continuing to backpedal away from Venom.

"Back away talk, dark and gruesome." Buffy said emerging from the darkness off to Angel's right primed crossbow in hand. "Angel is telling the truth."

"Ms. Summers, Buffy," Venom said without thinking. He recognized the petite young blonde haired female from the library.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Buffy asked never taking her eyes or crossbow off Venom.

Making a decision they hoped not to regret the symbiote's living mask retracted from Eddie's head revealing his human self underneath. "After a fashion, I'm Eddie Brock the man behind Venom. I believe we've met." Astonished Buffy's arms went slack involuntarily dropping her crossbow.

Sunnydale High School the next day, early evening

"Interesting," Eddie said trying to absorb everything he'd been told by the small group of dedicated demon hunting students, two teachers and a souled vampire about the true nature of Sunnydale. They likewise were having a hard time digesting everything they had learned about him, his alien costume and super beings in general. "Let me get this straight Sunnydale in general and the school in particular sits on some sort of interdimensional nexus that continually attracts demons of various stripes who want to permanently pop it open there by ending the world as we know it?"

"In a nutshell," Xander said. "So you really have all Spider-Man's powers huh?"

"And more," Eddie said proudly. "Plus my other protects me from most physical harm better than body armor."

"Fascinating," Giles said straightening his glasses. "Could I possibly examine a piece of your other? Perhaps send it away to the Watchers Council for detail analysis and study if my own efforts and equipment prove inadequate."

"Maybe some other time, once I know you better. My other isn't comfortable giving away samples of itself to those we don't know that well. Several years ago an unscrupulous organization run by paramilitary fanatics called the Life Foundation captured us and used samples taken from my other to create five new suits. Bonding these seeds to their most devoted soldiers they planned on taking over San Diego and then the world until my other and I stopped them, with a little help from an acquaintance of sorts."

"My word," Giles said.

"What happened to these five new aliens?" Jenny asked.

"They along with their hosts were destroyed in the battle between us." Eddie replied. "Although my other regretted terminating what were in essence it's own offspring in the hands of such evildoers they were far toon dangerous to be left alive. We cannot permit innocents to be endangered even by our own kind. Protecting innocents from harm is our sworn duty. These vampires they can be killed by decapitation?" Eddie asked changing the subject.

While years may have passed Eddie's other still found the memory of killing it's corrupt offspring distressing. One day, likely sooner rather than later, Eddie and his other knew they'd face a similar choice involving the other's only surviving child Carnage. It was a moment they secretly dreaded.

"That or a wooden stake through the heart usually does the trick." Buffy said.

"Oh holy water also hurts them along with crucifixes. You might want to start carrying one or the other around, like I do." Willow offered helpfully.

"Which reminds me," Angel said. "Word circulating in the demonic underground says there is a new player in town a powerful former disciple of the Master a sorcerer vampire name of Lucien. Apparently he recently deposed and assassinated the Anointed One. Seems the Anointed One lost favor with the surviving Order members after his and Absalom's botched attempted resurrection of the Master became a fiasco. More bad news Lucien has started reorganizing the Order by having a members' drive and issued a bounty on all those involved in the Master's fall, with the biggest rewards posted placed on me and Buffy. "

"Wonderful," Buffy huffed crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes towards heaven in dramatic fashion. "First some sicko could be crafting zombie cheerleaders and now this!"

"So Giles what do your books tell us about good 'ol Lucy?" Xander said.

"A great deal I'm afraid." Giles said getting up from his seat and cleaning his glasses vigorously.

"I take it the name rings a bell?" Buffy said chewing on her lower lip nerviously.

"It does," Giles said setting his glasses upon his nose and opening one of his thicker books stacked on his main desk read aloud. "Lucien originally named Lucian of Samosata was a Greek philosopher of Syrian origin who was sired by an unknown vampire around 180 C.E. Lucien who changed his name to the more fashionable at the time French spelling in 1400 C.E. went on to be counted amongst the greatest of vampire mystics and wizards. He became so skilled in his arts he could even craft his own original spells with ease. In 1940 he made a pilgrimage here to the Hell Mouth where he met the then imprisoned Master. Lucien was sufficiently impressed by the elder vampire that he subsequently joined the Order of Aurelius henceforth becoming one of the Master's most ardent followers."

Everyone fell silent at Giles' grim words. As Eddie and his other had learned from their new friends one thing was certain around these parts. Life was seldom dull in Sunnydale.

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy and the Lethal Protector – Episode Two: Some Assembly Required and Enter Spike & Dru

By

Celgress

Makeshift Laboratory in an abandoned building late September 1997, afternoon

Eric Gittleson prepared his hacksaw with glee. Truth be told what he was doing was only partially about helping his zombie friend Daryl Epps, well strictly speaking Daryl was actually his friend Chris' brother not his own friend. In life the towering teen had wanted nothing to do with Eric and his eccentricities, that Daryl was now depended upon for his future happiness since his brother Chris had abandoned the cause was rather ironic.

"Hurry up Eric, before something goes wrong again." Daryl the zombie urged.

"Don't rush me Daryl, perfection takes time. Now where was I again?" Eric said examining the unconscious Cordelia's neck gently tilting her head from side to side. "Ah now I remember. I think I'm ready to begin."

"We think not." A black fanged monstrosity said from the ceiling.

Before either teenager or zombie could react Venom landed between them. An instant later Buffy kicked open the door. It was clear to Eric both protectors meant serious business. Dropping his handsaw he pointed accusingly at Daryl the zombie. Eric then inconspicuously pocketed a scalpel while everyone was distracted by his theatrics.

"He did, I'm innocent! Chris made me bring his brother back. Believe me I didn't want to. Once Daryl was revived he and Chris ganged up on me. Using Cordelia's head was their idea. I advised against it."

"Why you lying sack of crap! I trusted you!" Daryl the zombie bellowed grabbing Eric by his shirt collar. Daryl the zombie easily rag-dolled Eric tossing him over the gurney on which Cordelia lay knocked out overturning an active bunson burner amongst other things. Fire soon spread throughout the cramped room engulfing the laboratory equioment in flames.

At that moment Daryl the zombie turned his rage on Buffy as Eric slunk away Venom hot on his trail. "This is all your fault! If you and your freakish friend hadn't interfered I'd have someone of my very own now." Daryl the zombie lunged at Buffy in his rage. Soon slayer and zombie where exchanging blows, with zombie getting the worst of it.

Cordelia had come to during the commotion. Screaming in panic once she felt hungry flames licking at her gurney. Cordelia then found herself saved by the most unlikely of people, Xander Harris! Defying danger Xander retrieved the gurney she was strapped to and pushed it outside.

Seeing the headless form of his intended undead mate being consumed by the burgeoning inferno Daryl the zombie tossed Buffy aside. Throwing his body on top of the gurney the inert form occupied Daryl sobbed that they would be together forever. Scrambling to safety Buffy spared one final glance as flames rapidly consumed Daryl and his would be bride.

Meanwhile outside Eric was running away from Venom fast as he could. He'd made it to a vacant lot two streets over when his feet were pulled out from under him by twin strands of thick webbing. Thrashing around wildly on the ground Eric flopped over. He looked up into his pursuer's fearsome face.

"Naughty, naughty running away from a crime scene," Venom said wagging his right index finger admonishingly in Eric's terrified face.

"Get away freak," Eric said drawing the scalpel from his pocket and brandishing it threateningly at Venom. Amused Venom played along like a cat tormenting it's hopelessly cornered prey. Venom backed off slightly allowing Eric to cut his feet free. "That's it back off buddy, I'll use this. I swear I will!" Eric warned back on his feet.

"Please do," Venom said slowly stepping towards Eric.

"I'm warning you, last chance." Eric said.

"Tell us Eric did you enjoy it?" Venom said disregarding Eric's feeble threat.

"Enjoy what," Eric said puzzled by his tormentor's comment, Venom's slimy tongue now less than six inches from his face.

"Your sick science project Eric corrupting life and death, violating the scared laws of the universe? Will you seek forgiveness for your sins? Are you truly sorry as Chris Epps is?" Venom said.

"Why should I be? Tell me that huh?" Eric said becoming emboldened by his own delusions of grandeur. "I brought somebody back from the dead man. I'm a freaking genius all be it a dark one, but still a genius. I feel no shame."

"We see," Venom said coldly, not moving a muscle. "What about Ms. Chase's life? She was an innocent in all this. Would you really have taken her natural life and then replaced it with a pale imitation wrought by your twisted machinations?"

"She should be so honored. I'd have granted her life everlasting, existence without end!" Eric brazenly declared.

"You'd do this all again after everything that has transpired, given the opportunity correct?" Venom said.

"Of course," Eric said.

"Then we know what we must do." Venom said snatching away Eric's weapon faster than seemed possible with his right hand Venom's left encircled Eric's neck viciously chocking Eric.

Buffy rounded the corner in time to see Venom snap Eric Gittleson neck with ease. "No," Buffy screamed running forward to Eric's prone form. "Why," Buffy said glaring disapprovingly at Venom.

"He posed a continuing threat to innocents. He freely admitted as much to us. We couldn't allow that threat to remain." Venom said calmly.

"We don't kill humans Venom." Buffy said tears of rage in her eyes.

"You don't, we do." Venom said turning his back on Buffy. "We may be needed back at the crime scene. Stay here if you want." The symbiote rearranged itself into a configuration visibly identical to casual clothing as Eddie Brock strolled away.

Outside the burning Abandoned Building, sometime later

Xander and Willow were moping about feeling sorry for each other when Eddie returned. This was a regular favorite pastime of the Willow and Xander since entering junior high school. Lamenting their lack of romantic entanglements they barely noticed Eddie or then Cordelia approach covered in a blanket give her by EMTs until she spoke.

"Thank you Xander for saving me." Cordelia said sweetly.

"Uh yeah about that," Xander said stammering at a loss for words. Xander felt a sudden hard slap to the back of his head.

"Don't be a putz kid. Say what you feel." Eddie said putting his arm around Xander's shoulders

"Uh Cordelia maybe we can catch a movie some time, once you've fully recovered from your ordeal." Xander said.

"I'd like that." Cordelia said with a genuine smile then got into the waiting ambulance. "Bye Xander, Willow, Mr. Brock."

"Bye Cordelia." Willow said grumpily. She couldn't believe Xander, with urging from Eddie, had asked Crdelia out rather than her.

"Bye Ms. Chase." Eddie said then giving Xander a good natured squeeze added. "See it wasn't that hard."

Sunnydale High School that evening

"He killed Eric Gittleson right in front of me." Buffy said to her Watcher, Jenny Calendar, Willow, Xander and Angel who all sat at one of the tables in the library. Buffy had called the emergency meeting purposely excluding their new "friend" Eddie/Venom soon as the aftermath of their latest misadventure had been taken care of.

"Maybe it was an accident or a heat of the moment kind of deal?" Angel offered hopefully.

"No, it was deliberate and he was proud of having done it. He told me so." Buffy said shaking her head.

"My wood," Giles exclaimed.

"Did he say why exactly he did it?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, he said Eric deserved it. That Eric would remain a threat to 'innocents' if Eric remained alive." Buffy said.

"Its' not like it wasn't true you know." Xander said.

"Xander," Willow gasped.

"I'm sorry Will but unlike Chris his buddy Eric was actually going to murder Cordelia and then turn her into a zombie. I think the world is a safer place without Eric in it." Xander said.

"That isn't for us or Eddie Brock, Venom or whatever he calls himself to decide Xander." Buffy reminded.

"Buffy is right." Jenny said. "We can't just start going around killing human beings because we think they are evil."

"Think, Eric was pretty damn evil if you ask me that much was clear." Xander said. "What about vampires huh, we have no problem killing them in droves."

"Its' different," Angel said surprising everyone by his frankness. "Most vampires have zero capacity for redemption. They are soulless killing machines."

"Present company accepted eh?" Xander joked, no one laughed so he plowed on with his argument. "Hitler had a soul, right. Killing him wouldn't have been a bad thing. I think we can all agree on that."

"You're missing the point Xander." Buffy said.

"Of course I am." Xander said indignantly.

"I think it would be wise if we distance ourselves from Eddie Brock and his 'other', at least in the short term." Giles said.

"I agree." Buffy said raising her hand.

"I agree." Angel said raising his hand slowly.

"I afraid I don't see any other options at present." Jenny said raising her hand reluctantly. Willow raised her hand next avoiding eye contact with Xander.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing." Xander said jumping up from the table.

"Xander wait," Willow called after him.

"Save it Will, I'm not in the mood." Xander waved leaving.

"That certainly could have gone better," Jenny sighed.

"Indeed," Giles added dryly.

Sunken Church

Lucien sat upon the Master's former throne watching the brethren of Aurelius scourge themselves with cat o' nine tails, chanting dark hymns in preparation for Saint Vigeous' Night. Less than a week remained until the unholy time arrived, when their powers would be at their height. Then the current Slayer Buffy Summers would die. Once that accursed brat had reached her much deserved end their beloved Master would be returned to unlife. Lucien had spent his time since arriving in Sunnydale last week painstakingly devising his greatest enchantment yet. A potent potion which when mixed with the slain Summers girl's blood and sprinkled over the Master's ashes at a proper time of mystical conjunction would reincarnate the Master on this mortal plane. All was progressing as Lucien had foreseen it. Their ultimate victory was only a matter of time.

"Oie who do you have to kill around her to gain some respect." A male bleached blonde vampire in an old black duster said pushing his way into Lucien's audience chamber. He pulled along a black haired vampiress in a flowing white gown.

"Pardon," Lucien said unimpressed by the new arrival's bravado. "Who may you be?"

"Name's Spike this here is Drusilla." The bleached blonde male vampire said pointing at the lethargic black haired vampiress behind him.

"And," Lucien said.

"And what, Mr. Fancy," Spike said.

"And why exactly should I care." Lucien clarified.

"Because I'm Spike the slayer of slayers, perhaps you've heard of me?" Spike said arrogantly.

"Can't say I have," Lucien said.

Spike muttered something rather salty under his breath before continuing. "I here you have a slayer problem. I can solve your little issue, for a price."

"Ah now I understand." Lucien said smiling. "What do you propose Spike?"

"When," Spike said.

"Ah uh, if," Lucien corrected while laughing.

"When," Spike continued after gritting his teeth. "I take care of the slayer I want you to cure my darling Dru here. Restore her strength."

"This one has great power." Drusilla said dreamily gliding away from Spike moving towards Lucien. "My head is filled by him. I can hear nothing else. He is the spellbinder. He will entrap the slayer and her friends. He is a great spider we are all enmeshed in his web."

"She's psychic," Lucien said his eyes lighting up. "But her mind is clouded by confusion, how unfortunate." Lucien frowned. "Who would do such a thing?"

"My Daddy hurt me badly." Dru said childishly.

"Who is your sire child?" Lucien said.

"Angelus my lord," Dru said.

"Kill the slayer I'll gladly do as you ask." Lucien said to Spike. "However be forewarned the Night of Saint Vigeous approaches it will be opened season on the slayer should one of my followers terminate her instead our deal is off, now leave me. I must meditate on recent events." Spike nodded grabbing Drusilla by her arm and pulling her after him out of the room.

To Be Continued


End file.
